Tears
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Kiba and his pack are back and searching for paradise, but how will they deal with being saved by another white wolf while Kiba is injured? Will this new wolf have a connection to Kiba's past? Just how far can they go before everything falls apart? DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kiba pov. **

I looked around at my pack. Tsume was in the front with Toboe walking behind him. Hige was behind us sniffing the ground for a scent of an animal that we can use for food. We were walking in the snow for the fifth day in a row. We haven't found a town yet and we were getting tired. Hige sniffed the air.

"I smell hare," he said pointing his nose in the direction of the scent. We got into formation to start the hunt. Toboe was the one who ended up killing the hare. We all ate our share and started walking again.

A few hours later we came across a cave. We went inside of it to rest and hope the storm would settle soon. Toboe had curled up with Hige and both were out cold. Tsume was a little farther away from them and was in a light sleep. I was by the entrance. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep, good thing too. I heard a screeching sound and smelt metal. I quickly woke up the others and we got ready to fight. The machine had grown closer to where we were hiding and then it stopped.

"I am going to see what happened," I whispered to the rest of my pack.

"Are you crazy?! It could be a trap!" Toboe whisper-yelled.

"My fur will blend in with the snow while yours will stick out like a sour thumb. I will be fine," I told him. I slowly walked to the front of the cave. I cautiously peeked my head out. Nothing. Slowly I made my way out of the cave. I kept my guard up and kept trying to locate the machine. Slowly, very slowly, I could see it raising its arm. The damn machine was going to destroy the cave.

"GET OUT OF THE CAVE!" I howled. My pack raced out of the cave without a moment's hesitation. They made it out just in time as the machine had shot the entrance to the cave down. Rocks of all different sizes had collapsed over the entrance blocking any ways to get in or out. My pack ran up to me. Tsume was standing protectively over Toboe almost subconsciously. Tsume may not act like it but I could tell he was fond of the russet wolf. Hige was behind me his bronze fur was blowing every which way in the blizzard. The machine had spotted us and started firing bullets at us. Each one of us had scattered and dodged the bullets. I leaped at the machine going to attack it, but before I could make it the machine had stabbed me with a knife that appeared out of nowhere. I coughed up blood as the knife put a whole in my stomach. Now know I have been stabbed a great many times, but not with a knife covered with poison.

"KIBA!" Tsueme yelled. Trying to get closer to me. I fell on the snow clutching my stomach. I had reverted into my human form and could barely keep my eyes open. Just before I passed out I saw a figure attack the machine and kill it. Right before my eyes closed I made out the form of a white wolf. And then I slipped into the darkness.

**Blaze pov**

I don't know what came over me. I was watching the four wolves try to attack the machine, when the other white wolf get hurt I immediately attacked. I killed the machine quickly and looked at the wolf. He had shifted his form into a human right after he got stabbed. He had dark hair and blue eyes that were easy to get lost in. the boy's eyes closed and I knew he passed out. Not three seconds later he was surrounded by three other wolves. One grey with an X across his chest, one with bronze colored fur that was kinda chubby, and one with red fur that looked to be a pup. I shifted into my human form. I had sapphire blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair that went down to my knees held up in a high pony tail.

"I am not going to hurt him, but if you don't let me try and get rid of the poison he will most surly die," I said with my hands in the 'I surrender' position. The grey one let me come close to him, but was watching every move I made. I knelt down beside him and felt his head.

"He has a high fever and might get an infection. The poison on the blade needs immediate treatment. You with the scar, get me some ice. There are some cloths over there to hold it. I need you to make an ice pack. You with the collar, deeper into the cave there are some herbs bring them here you can get in from around the rocks, and you with the bracelets I will need your help to clean the wounds. Now please," I said and they went to do what I told. The one with the bracelets had shifted into his human form. He was a boy with red hair that looked no older than fourteen.

"Will he be okay?" he asked coming over to sit beside me.

"Yeah. I have had to deal with this before, only nobody was around to help, so this will be a lot easier," I said trying to reassure him.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"Toboe."

"Toboe huh, that's a cool name. My name is Blaze," I said with a smile to the kid. The grey wolf had come back and was in his human form as well.

"Good now put the ice pack under his head," I said. He did what I had told.

"Now can you get that bowl and fill it with snow. This boy will be thirsty when he wakes up." The grey wolf (still in human form) had ran out of the cave again and was back a moment later.

"Toboe can you grab the bandages over there for me?" I asked pointing to the other side of the cave.

"Hey scar boy what's your name?" I asked as Toboe handed me the bandages.

"Tsume."

"Blaze, oh good you got the herbs," I said as the last one came back in a human form.

"That's Hige," Toboe said. I took the herbs from him.

I nodded, "Blaze, now I need you to wait over there with Tsume while we clean the wound."

It took a few hours, but we finally got his wound clean and unpoisoned.

"Can you move him over to the center of the cave so the moonlight can reach him," I said sitting down against the wall. Tsume moved him to the center of the cave.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Kiba," Hige said. My eyes widened. Could it be Kiba from my pack? No that's impossible. The fire killed everyone. As far as I know I am the only survivor. He couldn't be my brother could he?

"Let me know when he wakes up okay," I said closing my eyes. I needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Blaze pov**

**(A.N. will probably stay in Blaze Pov for rest of story)**

"Blaze he is waking up," Toboe said shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and got up. I walked over to the center of the room and crouched down beside him.

"Hey. How ya feeling?"

"Fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Blaze. Your pack told me your name Kiba. Your wounds have healed and you will be back to perfect health in about an hour."

"Are you the other wolf?"

"Yeah and I will be needing to talk to you in private for a moment," I said giving the others a pointed look to leave. After a nod from Kiba they all went to wait outside the cave.

"Can you shift back into your wolf form for me?" I asked Kiba. He did. He was a beautiful white wolf. I shifted into my wolf form as well.

(**BOLD-KIBA **_ITALICS-BLAZE_)

**Could it really be you? I thought I was the only survivor of the fire.**

_So did I until your friends told me your name._

**How are you alive?**

_The lunar flowers shielded me from the flames. Is that what happened to you? _

**Yes. Man I am having a hard time believing that you are alive Blaze.**

_I know. I feel the same about finding you. I thought I was all alone after the fire destroyed our home._

**I did too Blaze. I did too.**

I nuzzled my head deeper into his fur. I inhaled a scent I thought I would never smell again. The scent of my brother. Next thing I knew we had shifted back into our human forms and I was crying into his shoulder. My arms were clutching onto his shirt for dear life and his arms were holding me close.

"Kiba? Is something wrong? We can smell tears. Wha-," was all Hige was able to get out before he saw what was happening. Tsume and Toboe came in and both of their eyes widened at what they saw.

"H-hi guys. What's wrong?" I asked looking at them with a smile bigger than the sky on my face.

"Blaze why are you crying?" Toboe said looking scared.

"Because Toboe. I found someone I thought was dead. It is the best thing that could have happened," I replied looking back at Kiba as he smiled.

"Dude you just smiled. Something messed up happened," Hige exclaimed pointing a finger at Kiba.

"No Hige. I just found my sister. How could I not smile?" Jaws dropped around the room.

"Impossible. Blaze is your sister! I don't think I can believe it," Tsume said in disbelief.

"Prove it," he said. I shifted into my wolf form along with Kiba.


End file.
